I Love You
by Lilikoifish
Summary: Kratos and Anna tell each other their true feelings for each other a week before their marriage. Oneshot, and I guess it has Kranna fluffiness. Rated just to be safe. Please review!


**Title: I Love You**

**Genre/Rating: Romance/T **

**Summary: **Kratos and Anna tell each other their true feelings for each other a week before their marriage. Oneshot, and I guess it has Kranna fluffiness. Rated just to be safe.

**Disclaimer: **I love you, ToS, but I will never own you. I wish I could, though.

**I Love You**

The wind blew and Anna stood in the tall grass, feeling the wind rustle her long white skirt. Her long brown hair blew forward with the wind. She smiled and touched the hand on her shoulder. It was a week before she was going to get married Kratos Aurion, the love of her life. He had rescued her from the Asgard Ranch. He had watched over her from the very minute he had seen her face. She was shaking with excitement.

Kratos kissed Anna's cheek. It was soft and warm. She smelled a sweet scent of warm vanilla sugar. He loved it. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her hair. He took a long whiff of her scent again.

"Heehee…stop sniffing my hair, Kratos." Anna giggled. She was so happy. Nothing was better than this. Kratos took a step back. He looked down.

"…Anna…I…I…" He stammered.

"Did I hurt you?" She asked. He wrapped his arms around her.

"No…it is not that. I…I've always told you I loved you, but I haven't really expressed my true feelings, have I?" Kratos asked.

"Do you hate me? What is it? Tell me!" Anna's voice shook.

"Forgive me; I am only your subordinate…"

"What are you talking about? You're not my subordinate! I'm not superior to anyone! Especially you! You know that!" Anna said, braking away from his grasp. She stared at him hard. "I'm sorry, Kratos. It's just that…"

"Recently, you have been too close to me. I cannot put you in such conditions. What if you were to be hurt? What if I died? You cannot be so close to me. Doing so will only put you in extreme danger." Kratos said. Anna's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Too close? What's that supposed to mean? Extreme danger? Am I just a weakling to you? Can I not defend my own life?" She asked angrily. Kratos shook his head.

"It's not that…I just do not want to lose you..." Kratos said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Kratos. It's just that…when you saved me from the Desians back at the ranch, you received a fatal wound from that Kvar person. Your scar is still affecting you. I can see you wince every time you raise your sword." Anna cried. Kratos pulled her close to his chest. She grabbed his shirt and pulled it off to reveal an ugly scar across his chest. She gasped and sank to the ground. "I knew it…you…you…still suffered for me…"

"It matters not, Anna. If you cannot mange seeing me in pain, then I shouldn't stay with you. It will eventually happen, you know." Kratos said.

"Yeah, so? What if the Desians find me again and kill me? Will you not care?" Anna broke free of Kratos and took a step backwards. She tripped and fell, but Kratos caught her.

"I do care, Anna. I am just not as sensitive as you are." He let go of her arm.

"Kratos…when you rescued me, I felt something strange wash over my body. I felt something strange. I didn't know what it was…when you held me tight in you arms and defended me against the Desians. I felt a strange feeling…I couldn't sleep that night. I could only think about you." Anna sobbed, not because she was ad, it was because she was worried about him—about Kratos. Kratos looked away.

"Perhaps I should go find food. I'm hungry. You should have some time to yourself and clear your tears away while I'm gone." Kratos was gone—just like that. Anna put her head in her hands and wept.

"Kratos…"

"Excuse me, Anna. I have to say one last thing before I go search for food…" a voice said. She looked up.

"Kratos…?"

"That day…I felt what you felt. I didn't fight for you because you were needed for special projects—I fought for you because I thought of you as someone I just rather wanted to protect you from all harm. As I held you tightly in my arms, I wanted to go somewhere far away from Symphonia…where we could be together alone…those were my thoughts…" he hugged her.

"Kratos…" Anna wrapped her arms around him. "I love you so much Kratos. More than anything else in the world."

"I love you too, Anna. But when I come back, I will be thinking more responsibly. I will not think such foolish ideas." He kissed her tenderly and vanished.

"Oh Kratos…I love you, and I don't want to lose you…When we get married, I will be different too…I will have changed as well…" She sighed and closed her eyes. She smiled. She was in heaven: Kratos admitted his feelings to her. They touched her heart. She sniffled. A tear of joy rolled down her cheek. She couldn't wait for her wedding.

**Lilikoifish: **This randomly popped into my head, so yeah…How'd you like it? Fluffy? Heehee…Please review! I actually really liked how this turned out…

Lilikoifish is pleased with herself.

**

* * *

****Thank you for reviewing. Also, thank you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. Have a Happy New Year!**


End file.
